


Cold Comfort

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [44]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Elsa is best big sister, Gen, Sisterly Love, post-battle talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust





	

"You didn't have to do that, you know. I can take care of myself."

"I know, Annie," Elsa replied, idly tracing patterns in the snow. "But I felt like I had to. The night I received my powers as a magical girl was also the night Mom and Dad died. I made myself a promise that I would look out for you. You're my sister, and I care about you."

Anna reached over and put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't let me fight my own battles." She held out her other hand, a ball of flame appearing. "We're both strong Elementals. And more importantly, we're sisters. I can protect you just as well as you protect me."

There was silence for a while, the two forming small shapes out of ice and fire. Finally, Anna spoke up. "So...do you still want to see that new Muppets movie?"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot it was coming out tomorrow." Elsa laughed. "Sure. I'd love to."


End file.
